I Believe!
by happyfacerajan
Summary: GENDER-BENDER! Lucy/Luke, Natsu/Natsa, Elfman/Ella, Evergreen/Edan, Wendy/Wendall This is based in the moment Natsu and Lucy had in episode... 174? I think? When Lucy says that she believes in Natsu. I thought that it was a cute NaLu moment, and decided to do the same moment, but with a few twists! Enjoy


**GENDER BENDER! I used to do these all the time, and catching up on the most recent episodes, thought that it was most fitting. I hope that you enjoy! Please review if you want more of these gender-benders. I can't really tell if my readers enjoy them or not...**

**ENJOY! ^_^**

* * *

**Luke's POV**

I felt a small poke at my shoulder, and I tried to shove it away, rolling over to my other side. It returned with more force at my shoulder blades, and I groaned. I squinted my eyes, trying to remember where I was. A blue head of hair came into focus.

"Luke-San! You're awake!" Wendall smiled, and I sat up.

"You could have just set an alarm or something instead of poking me awake..." I muttered. Wendall ignored me and began unwinding the bandages around my head.

"Who's up next?" Ella grabbed Edan's shoulders, shaking him.

"For the last time, Natsa and Gadge are three away! And stop shaking me!" I spun around at Edan's words.

"Natsa's battle is soon? Against... Sabertooth?" Wendall nodded. It was bound to happen eventually, but I'm so worried for her safety... I shook my head. It's Natsa we're talking about here! She's a fire dragon slayer! She wouldn't loose! A sudden sharp sting in my arm commanded my attention.

"Ow! What the hell? Are you just trying to hurt me?!" I tried to get my arm out of Wendall's grip, but he was stronger than you would think for being young.

"You need to heal properly is all! ...And don't worry. Natsa will come see you before her battle." Wendall continued using the antiseptic, and I gazed out the window. The crowd roared, signaling the end of another fight.

"I finished reapplying the medicine. It would be best if you slept now." Wendall held my arm as if to help me down, but I shrugged his hand off. He looked at me, surprised.

"I appreciate the help, but I'm not an old man yet! I can fare on my own." I smiled and tousled Wendall's short blue hair. He laughed before looking me in the eye.

"Make sure you get better, okay Luke?" In my eyes, Wendall seemed to young to be so serious.

"I will. Don't worry." I nodded to him, and he nodded back. Left alone in my section of the Infirmary, I drifted to sleep, dreaming of dragon battles.

**Natsa's POV**

I bursted through the doors of the Infirmary, smiling widely.

"Hey Luke!" I noticed that everyone else was quiet, but a moment too late. Grandine suddenly pushed me back outside, his finger over his lips.

"He's sleeping! Leave. He needs to heal! The last thing he needs is you to come here and make him worse than he is!" I folded my arms over my chest.

"But I promised that I would come and see him!" Grandine sighed, holding his temple.

"Alright. I suppose you can see him for a moment or so." I grinned at his words, following him through the large wooden doors. As soon as I entered, Wendall ushered me to where Luke was sleeping.

"He's a really light sleeper, so just poke him." He then skipped away to Grandine's side, helping out with other things around the place. I turned my eyes to Luke's sleeping form. I prepared to pounce him, but he looked so peaceful. His mouth was in a small upturned smile, and his eyebrows were smooth, no worry furrowing them. His shoulders were relaxed, his chest softly rising and falling. I leaned closer, but caught myself, suddenly straightening up again. My face began to heat up, and I tired to cover my face from Wendall and the others. In my haste, my elbow hit a glass on the night stand. I jumped out of my seat to try and catch it, but my foot caught on the edge of the bed, sending me flying. I caught the glass seconds from the floor, but was heading towards the wall head first. I tried to grab onto something, and caught the top of Luke's bed, saving myself and the glass. I landed hard on Luke's chest, much to my embarrassment. He suddenly sat up, almost meeting me face to face. His brown eyes focused onto my black ones, and I saw surprise register on his face. For a few seconds, we sat like that, faces on a few centimeters apart.

"What are you doing?!" Luke quickly tossed me off the bed, having me land on my face. I picked myself up, sticking out my tongue.

"I came to see you! I'm next up in the battles, and I wanted to let you know!" I pretended that the blush on my face was just from being thrown off the side of the bed.

**Luke's POV**

"You're next? Already?!" I tried to hide the worry in my voice, all of my surprise forgotten. I usually didn't get so worked up about these fights that Natsa would get into, but thins time I felt... Different.

"Yup! I'll be back to celebrate my win afterwords." She smiled, and I couldn't help but smile too. She was always so happy, even in times when everyone else was worrying.

"When does it begin?" I asked. She looked at me blankly for a moment before suddenly leaping up.

"What time is it?!" She looked up to the clock, then back to me. I sighed, knowing that she couldn't read time all too well.

"It's about... 12:52." Natsa sank back into the chair, worry seeping out of her.

"Eight more minutes... No better way then to spend them with you!" She smiled again, and I had to turn away to hide my blush. Didn't she know how that sounded? But she must have said those things before... Why was it affecting me now? When I thought it was safe, I turned around, only to see Natsa slightly blushing too. An awkward silence remained for a few seconds before she broke it.

"I should go check on Happy..." She stood, and I unconsciously grabbed her wrist. She turned around, surprised. I was surprised too, but I couldn't stop the words from flowing off my tongue.

"I believe in you, Natsa. I always have, ever sense the first day we met. I believe that you will go far, and I believe that you will win this. With you here, I believe that... Hell, I believe that we can win this whole thing! As long as you're here... I will always believe." When I finished speaking, I let go of her hand. I felt as if I had just spoken forbidden words, words that I should never have actually said. And the amazing thing was that everything I just said was the truth. Natsa looked at me with awe, and I began to blush under her gaze.

"You... You really believe that?" Tears started forming in her eyes, and I panicked. I stood up, looking for tissues.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to-" She cut me off, holding my hand.

"I promise that I'll win, now that I know that you believe in me. If you believe in me, I know that I can do anything." She smiled, and I smiled back, wiping away the tears from her eyes.

**Natsa's POV**

He suddenly leaned towards me, his lips getting close to my ear.

"Good luck." He pulled away from me, but I slid my hands up into his blonde hair from the back of his neck. He blushed suddenly, and I knew I was too. I felt his hands on my waist, and I closed the distance. His lips hit mine with an explosion of colors, and I felt like I was floating. His lips were softer than I had imagined, and I felt like my body fit into his perfectly. With his arms around me, I forgot all about the battle ahead, the people I would have to face, the whole competition. He tilted his head to get better access, and I did the same. I was living in the moment, living in his embrace. I wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing him closer to me. He tightened his hold around my waist, and we stayed that way until we couldn't breathe. When we finally pulled apart, we were both panting hard and blushing furiously. I smiled up at him, and he smiled his warm, reassuring smile back down at me. I leaned my head against his chest, hearing his heartbeat. He believed in me, and I knew everything was fine. This is how it was meant to be.

**Luke's POV**

With her in my arms, I felt like she was warming me up from the inside. Like she was the missing piece. I felt her arms move from my neck down my back, to wrap around my waist. I closed my eyes and held her, breathing in her scent of smoke and blackberries. I suddenly felt eyes on us, and I turned around to see a small blue patch of hair behind the curtain.

"W-Wendall!" I exclaimed, blushing darker than before. How long had he been there?!

"I-I think t-that should l-leave..." He shuffled away, and Natsa chuckled.

"I have to go now anyways, or I'm going to be late." She pulled away from me, and I was tempted to just pull her back and leave the entire arena. She began to walk away, and I waved. She smiled widely, and I knew everything was going to be okay. I was going to worry of coarse, but I knew that she would come back, healthy and alive.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! If you want another Gender-Bent Fairy Tail fanfic, please enter my poll!**


End file.
